


Radio

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Puede que Park Chanyeol se sonroje un poco cuando le oye hablar con esa voz.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069





	Radio

Puede que Park Chanyeol se sonroje un poco cuando le oye hablar con esa voz, pero no lo va a reconocer jamás.  
  
(Puede que Minseok le habla de la misma manera cuando le quiere atado de pies y manos en la cama y Chanyeol le suplique que le suelte porque le está tocando por todas partes, le está recorriendo con la lengua y con las manos y con la boca, pero él no puede hacer nada, no puede moverse, no puede tocarse, no puede obligarle a que se la chupe como un caramelo hasta que se corra. Puede que Minseok gima de la misma manera, como cansado, como si todas sus fuerzas estuvieran concentradas en otras cosas más importantes, como el punto exacto al que tiene que moverse para que la polla de Chanyeol le roce la próstata y se vuelva todo difuso y extrasensorial como si estuviera borracho).  
  
Puede que escucharle le recuerde a eso, a veces, un poco, pero están en la radio, en directo, y si Minseok no parece afectado por todo esto (si no recuerda que anoche mismo tuvo la lengua en el culo de Chanyeol y le hablaba de la misma manera, el cabronazo seductor, suave y dándole ganas de darle un puñetazo), entonces él tampoco tiene por qué estarlo.  
  
(Puede que después del programa Minseok le susurre con esa misma voz en el oído y le cuele la mano en el pantalón con una sonrisita, pero eso Chanyeol aún no lo sabe).


End file.
